The present invention relates to a liquid cleaning composition for use on hard surfaces such as tubs, tiles and showers. The composition is especially effective against soap scum, lime scale and hard water spots.
Typically, acid cleaners contain inorganic or mineral acids such as hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, nitric acid, phosphoric acid and the like. Cleaners of this type are corrosive. Generally, the more efficacious the cleaners, the more corrosive. The corrosiveness of the cleaners is also an issue with regard to transportation laws and the transporting of such products. Additionally, acidic cleaners of this type are very irritating to the skin of the user. Thus, there is a continual search for efficacious cleaners that are not irritating or corrosive.